A conventional two-wheeled balancing transporter, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,302,230 B1, 9,188,984 B2 and 7,275,607B2, usually includes two wheels, a support platform, and a frame rod mounted on the support platform and bifurcating at a distal end of the frame rod into two handles. The handles are provided for a user of the balancing transporter to hold onto and steer. While riding such a conventional balancing transporter, the user has to stand on a rotating support platform, change exerting forces on the support platform with his/her feet frequently and hold the swiveling handles with caution to thereby prevent over-control of or tumbling down from the balancing transporter.
The frame rod formed with the handles is freely movable to the left or right for steering the conventional balancing transporter. Thus, the frame rod cannot be used to assist the user in regaining balance on the support platform. For example, while riding on a bumpy road or making a sharp turn, the user must keep himself balanced, otherwise the user may not properly exert forces on the handles for correct steering; however, quite possibly, when the forces are not properly exerted and cause an unintended turn, the rider may be thrown off the transporter or crash of the transporter may occur. As a result, the conventional balancing transporter may cause severe injuries to the user and damage to itself.
There are five general kinds of drawbacks causing accidents or crash of the conventional balancing transporter, as outlined in the following: A) due to inadequate design or lack of consideration with regards to operation or external interferences, the conventional balancing transporter is easily out of control; B) one of the wheels being stuck or arrested results in an abrupt turn of the balancing transporter; C) the user exerts force on the handles inappropriately causing unintended sudden turn; D) severe shaking to the left and right makes the user lose balance; and E) serious bumping up and down makes the user's feet leave the support platform.